Despidiéndote
by Hessefan
Summary: Han pasado muchos años juntos. Cada vez que mira hacia atrás y busca en sus recuerdos lo ve; ve las huellas detrás de sus pasos, siguiéndola.


**Disclaimer**:No, no soy Tite Kubo escribiendo un fanfic en español. Bleach le pertenece a él.

* * *

_Pareja que me sugirió Yageni de las tantas que hay en la versión dos del Sorteo de Bleach (ya está abierta la tercera versión XD). Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un Renji/Rukia._

_Podría decirse que no hay spoilers del manga, pero al final hago una acotación que sí es spoiler :P, igual voy a advertir, no se preocupen._

_Iba a ser el regalo de cumpleaños de Yageni pero… quizás me nazca un Renji/Ichigo para el 9 XD No prometo nada, pero bueno, en tal caso ¿éste contaría como regalo adelantado? :D_

_

* * *

_

"Gracias por sonreír conmigo,

Gracias por llorar conmigo.  
En el tiempo todo sigue cambiando,  
pero tú sigues adelante sin cambiar"

_[Tabidatsu kimi he de Rsp — Ending n°22 de Bleach]_

_

* * *

_

Me pregunto qué somos. Habitantes del rukongai, almas, shinigami's, amigos, hermanos. No lo sé.

Hemos pasado muchos años juntos, Renji. Cada vez que miro hacia atrás y busco en mis recuerdos te veo. Veo tus huellas detrás de mis pasos, siguiéndome.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntas acomodándote con sigilo. Sabemos que mover una teja implica alertar a _nii-sama_ y revelar nuestro escondite.

Niego con la cabeza. Ni siquiera siento la necesidad de preguntártelo, quizás porque en el fondo lo sé. E intuyo que tú también lo sabes.

La noche es clara, tan limpia que las estrellas artificiales se ven con una refulgencia imponente. Inspiro por la nariz y la sonrisa se hace más grande.

—¿Sabes, Renji? —Me miras con curiosidad por un leve instante, mientras buscas en los pliegues de tu kurogi lo que contrabandeamos. Algunos viejos hábitos no hemos podido dejar atrás, tal como nuestro pasado en el rukongai.

—¿Qué? —preguntas con aparente impaciencia, y es que me quedé callada al no saber bien cómo explicar lo que quiero decirte.

—¿No te pasa que hay momentos intrascendentes que quedan grabados en tu mente? ¿Por muy irrelevantes que sean? Mientras que otros recuerdos, quizás más importantes, no los retenemos; y sólo los recordamos cuando alguien nos hace caer en la cuenta.

La mueca en tu rostro de puro desconcierto me tienta, pero no río.

—¿Ya estás borracha sin haber tomado? —dices destapando el sake; pero me entiendes, por eso acotas casi de inmediato—: Es inevitable, supongo. ¿A qué viene?

—A que por muy tonto que suene, no me voy a olvidar este momento. Sí, es uno entre miles, muchas veces estuvimos aquí tomando a horas previas al trabajo y a espaldas de _nii-sama_, pero te juro que no lo voy a olvidar.

Me miras con extrañeza. Quizás sea cierto eso de que estoy borracha sin haber bebido aún.

—Tenemos muchos recuerdos juntos, Rukia —me dices pasándome la botella—, ¿por qué guardar uno intrascendente?

Bebo un sorbo y te la cedo para echarme boca arriba sobre el tejado, con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

—Porque son en momentos como éste que me doy cuenta de esas cosas que en otros momentos parecen pasar desapercibidas.

No te lo digo, pero lo pienso: Es cierto que tenemos muchos recuerdos juntos, de esos que ameritan recordar y evocar. Y es que de una y mil formas has demostrado estar a mi lado como esto que no sé qué nombre tiene.

A veces me pregunto si no estaré enamorada de ti, si esto que siento es "amor". Al principio descartaba ese pensamiento como si me asustase pensar así de ti, pero hoy en día no me perturba tanto. Y es que sin dudas se trata de "amor". Quizás no de ese carnal, pero sin dudas es cariño.

¿Cómo no sentir tanto afecto por ti? Si me has ofrecido protección desde que era una niña. He pasado centurias a tu lado, recorriendo éste sendero, permitiéndote ser esto que algunos llaman "amigo".

Amigos tengo, pero sé que tú eres mucho más que eso. Y me enorgullece saber que para ti yo también soy mucho más que una amiga.

Y a veces, como en estos momentos, tengo ganas de decirte todo esto que en mi cabeza suena muy bonito, muy armado y perfecto... pero me conozco, terminaré balbuceando incoherencias para terminar encabronada contigo porque me llamaste "estúpida" y me dijiste algo como "no hace falta que lo digas".

Así que callo y trato en el día a día de demostrarte cuanto vales para mí, aunque ya lo sepas, aunque no haga falta. Aunque sea patética para demostrar mis sentimientos.

—Pasado mañana es el gran día para mí. —Tu voz interrumpe mis pensamientos, te miro como si recién cayese en la cuenta de que estás aquí, y ni siquiera sé como terminó la botella otra vez en mi mano.

—Cierto... —susurro, no soy capaz de decirte cuánto me molesta la idea de que partas por tanto tiempo, con la posibilidad de nunca más volver; porque lo sé, Renji. Sé que en el mundo humano tienes una excusa para querer quedarte.

—Así que disfrutemos de esta botella —la miras—, como si fuera la última.

Acaso, ¿te agrada torturarme así? Trago saliva. Con el tiempo acepté que, pese a conocernos tanto, a veces dejamos algunos detalles de lado.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—Pues… no sé, supongo que ansioso. —Sonríes, y los tatuajes de tu frente acompañan el rictus.

Sé lo mucho que te gusta el mundo humano, así que imagino la emoción que te embarga. Me muerdo la lengua, me acosan las ganas de gritarte muchas verdades, de rogarte que no te vayas, que me lleves contigo, pero no puedo. Me rehúso a ser tan egoísta. Si allí está tu verdadera felicidad, por mi está bien.

Deberé entonces aprender a tenerte lejos, a desacostumbrarme a tus visitas, a estos momentos que atesoro, efímeros, que podrían tildarse de intrascendentes, como compartir una botella de sake. Una más, entre las miles y miles que hemos compartido desde que empezamos a beber.

Siento ganas de llorar, pero mi orgullo puede más y nuevamente venzo a mi ego.

—En cuanto pueda iré a visitarte —digo, sólo por decir algo. Con excesiva emoción, elevando mi dedo pulgar como si fuera Sado.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja, sin embargo me tengo que armar de valentía para no quebrarme y mostrarte cuánto me duele. Soy una idiota porque sé que tengo muchos amigos, pero "Renji" tengo uno sólo en mi vida.

Nadie me conoce —ni siquiera _nii-sama_— de la manera en la que tú sí. Nadie ha secado la cantidad de lágrimas que tú has secado, ni me ha llamado "idiota" tantas veces como tú en los momentos que necesité de un cachetazo para reaccionar.

Frente a ninguna otra persona me mostré tan vulnerable como contigo. Nunca nadie me vio devastada, destrozada, o en las últimas. La única persona que vio todas las "Rukia's", que presenció todas las facetas, las oscuras, las que siempre tratamos de ocultar a la sociedad… eres tú.

Y me tengo que resignar a la idea de que no tenemos un cordón umbilical, que somos dos personas individuales, y que tienes que marchar en busca de tu felicidad.

Me tengo que resignar a perder a esa persona con la que no necesito hablar para que me entienda, a esa persona con la que me siento cómoda siendo yo misma. La Rukia de mal humor, la Rukia que está "en sus días femeninos", la Rukia histérica, la Rukia con "tendencias Kuchiki's" como le has bautizado tú a esas actitudes que pocas veces tengo pero tan similares a las de Byakuya.

Tengo que resignarme a la idea de que no estarás para poder pasar un rato agradable, para poder olvidar un mal día en compañía de un amigo.

Sí, tengo miles aquí en el Seireitei, con muchos puedo beber alcohol, pero no son tú.

Te pones de pie, haciéndome volver en sí.

—Quítame tu culo de la cara, Renji —digo molesta al verte tratando de acomodarte.

—Es que me caigo, sino… —te tambaleas peligrosamente pero sé que no vas a caer, sería muy idiota de parte de un teniente—Será mejor volver, mañana tengo un día largo.

No quiero que la noche termine, pero tus palabras me hacen darme cuenta de que por mucho que se intente es imposible detener el tiempo.

—Mañana es domingo —te digo a modo de reproche. Los domingos son sagrados para nosotros, son días de tertulia y reunión obligatoria de amigos.

—No voy a poder ir al bar con ustedes —dices alcanzando la ventana—, parto el lunes a la mañana así que tengo que prepararme.

—¿Todo el día? —Arqueo una ceja—Eres peor que una mujer, Renji. No te puede tomar todo un día armar un bolso.

—No es eso solamente, el capitán me dio trabajo sobre el mundo humano que debo revisar. Además a la noche Hisagi-_sempai_ organizó una fiesta.

No dices de "despedida" porque en teoría te vas por trabajo año y medio pero con la idea de volver. Te conozco, sé que si las cosas te van bien allí, te quedarás. Siento celos de que ames más la vida en el mundo humano que la vida aquí en el Seireitei, donde estoy yo.

—¿Te quedas? —preguntas al verme tan tranquila en mi posición. En respuesta tomo la botella y trato de llegar hasta el ventanal. Recién me doy cuenta de que me tambaleo como tú, efecto del alcohol. Tratas de ayudarme, pero rechazo la oferta y tú no insistes, acostumbrado a mi forma de ser. Sabes que soy una shinigami, que no necesito protección, pero igual me la ofreces porque no puedes evitarlo, es tu naturaleza ser protector.

Idiota de mi parte no aceptar esa mano, puesto que cuando mis pies intentan llegar al suelo trastabillo, cayendo despatarrada en el suelo. Tu risa inunda cada recoveco del cuarto y aunque planto un gesto de pocos amigos y te grito, empiezo a reír, tratando de contenerme para no despertar al servicio. La botella ha rodado, olvidada, hacia un rincón.

—Idiota, deja de reírte y ayúdame a pararme —tenía enredado un trozo de soga, sin quitar de lado el desorden que ocasioné tirando la torre "babilónica" de cosas apiladas en ese salón de trastos.

Intentamos no hacer ruido, de juntar los enseres y dejarlos tan desordenados como ya estaban, pero algunas cosas de metal retintinean y la risa no termina.

—Ya, Rukia… —me pides por el cese de ruido, pero el trozo de armadura choca contra las armas ocasionando un inevitable escándalo.

—Cállate tarado, que tú riéndote haces más ruido.

Estamos borrachos y no podemos parar de carcajear con mesura aunque no haya motivo de risas. De repente el silencio, ese que te pone nervioso porque te das cuenta de que algo se ha quebrado en el ambiente. Te miro y te sonrío, y tú también me miras de ese particular modo, sonriendo.

Ambos sabemos que no nos vamos a olvidar de estos pequeños momentos intrascendentes que hacen a una amistad.

Nos escabullimos por los pasillos de la mansión. Te diriges a tu cuarto y yo parto hacia el otro extremo, rumbo al mío. A lo lejos escucho como te llevas por delante la mesita que está en el pasaje y aguanto la risa y las ganas de gritarte "teniente de pacotilla"; a tientas y envuelta en la oscuridad logro llegar sana y salva a mi habitación.

A veces me pregunto si realmente a _nii-sama_ le pasan desapercibidas estas pequeñas huidas. Arguyo que no, que sería muy inocente de nuestra parte suponer que con semejante escándalo no se percate.

Tengo la facilidad de saltar de un pensamiento a otro, y de _nii-sama_ paso a Ichigo, al mundo humano y a ti otra vez. Me quedo dormida sabiendo que dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas mis días ya no serán iguales.

…

El día pasa sin más, trato de seguir con mi rutina, intento no pensar en que mañana te irás, pero la noche llega y la desesperación me colma. Seré cobarde. Prefiero ser eso antes que egoísta. Es mi único consuelo: decirme que callo para no sumarte preocupaciones, porque supongo que para ti tampoco es fácil partir por tanto tiempo.

Un año y medio es una eternidad, Renji. Pueden pasar tantas cosas en un año. Recuerdo que te lo dije cuando me contaste y tú te limitaste a decirme "es poco menos de año y miedo" como consuelo barato, pero vi en tus ojos la preocupación, como si te dieras cuenta recién de ese detalle. Desde ese día traté de no volver a tocar el tema y ahora, viendo a todos yendo al punto de reunión donde te despedirán, me acosan de nuevo esas ganas de gritarte, todo junto, lo que callé hasta hoy.

Me debato entre ir y no ir, sé que si no me aparezco sospecharás que algo pasa. Termino asistiendo pero me mantengo algo apagada y tú te das cuenta, quizás porque en el fondo quiero que te des cuenta.

Es eso: quiero que tú decidas quedarte aquí en el Seireitei conmigo, no quiero ser yo la que te lo pida.

La tertulia finaliza —gracias al cielo— y te acoplas a mí para partir juntos hacia la mansión Kuchiki. Estás callado, sospecho que notas que no estoy de humor, supongo que intuyes que me duele despedirte. Pero no dices nada, y yo tampoco, y en un silencio absurdo que no nos conduce a nada nos sumimos.

—Mañana a la mañana, ¿me acompañas a la puerta senkai? —dices, sabiendo que iré aunque no me lo pidas.

—Si logro levantarme… —murmuro con seriedad.

De repente tus pies se frenan abruptamente. Percibo el aire enrarecido y tu dura mirada posándose sobre mí, arqueo una ceja en señal de estar preguntando qué te ocurre, a qué se debe ese semblante, pero tú me arrancas las palabras de la boca:

—¿Qué te ocurre, Rukia? Estás rara.

Y te golpearía por idiota. Tantos años siendo mi amigo para no darte cuenta de lo obvio que es. Me enoja, Dios, me enerva que seas tan ciego y que no repares en eso. ¿Tengo que decírtelo? Frunzo mi ceño, muy molesta, y aprieto los puños para luego dar la vuelta y marcharme. No quiero abrir la boca, porque me conozco y sé que después de mucho aguantar terminaré por explotar. No me provoques Renji, porque _voy_ a explotar.

Y el detonante es tu mano, posándose sobre mi hombro con el fin de hacerme voltear o al menos detenerme.

—Suéltame, Renji —te pido de manera amenazante. Y ahora es tu ceño el que denota enfado.

—Maldición, Rukia —protestas—, mañana me voy para no volver en una eternidad. —Una ironía; somos almas, deberíamos estar acostumbrados al paso del tiempo y a sentir que los años no son nada.

—¡Ya lo sé, idiota!

—¡Por eso, y tú estás así! ¡Quiero estar estas últimas horas contigo pero te comportas tan hortera!

Mi pecho se agita, siento ganas de agarrarte a patadas, pero bien o mal te comprendo. Sé que para ti lo ideal sería estar conmigo y pasarla bien antes de irte, pero me molesta verte tan feliz con la mera idea de partir.

Tantas veces tuvimos que estar separados, ¿por qué me afecta tanto en esta ocasión? Si ambos sabemos que los sentimientos igual están ahí. Recorrimos el mismo sendero, y ese camino trazado no lo va a borrar el tiempo.

—No es fácil para mí, ¿ok? —te digo furibunda, agitando un puño—¡Estoy poniendo lo mejor de mí!

—No me voy a la guerra —adviertes, cruzándote de brazos en un gesto de autosuficiencia que me hace dar ganas de matarte.

—¡No es el punto, imbécil! —abro la boca, pero la cierro. No sé cómo expresarme, y en un murmullo sólo me nace—: lo sabes… sabes cómo me siento. No es fácil para mí hacerme a la idea de que te vas.

—Para mí tampoco es fácil —dices para luego rematarla—: estás siendo egoísta, Rukia —tus últimas palabras me agobian, porque luché contra eso para que tú oses llamarme de ese modo. Sé que quieres acotar algo más, pero me adelanto:

—Todo estos días estuviste a mil con lo del viaje, ocupado y sin tiempo, y hoy vienes a querer pasar el día conmigo —sonrío de medio lado, con sarcasmo—. ¿Y yo soy la egoísta?

Tu rostro se curva en una mueca mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

—Créeme que sé cómo te sientes —En este momento entiendo a qué te refieres con eso de que no es fácil para ti—; cuando tú te fuiste al mundo humano y no diste señales de querer volver…

Silencias, sabes que no hace falta decir más. En ese entonces estábamos un poco distanciados pero eso no dejaba de lado los sentimientos; porque ni el tiempo ni las distancias logran borrar el camino trazado, ¿verdad?

Ahora sí, contra todo intento de evitarlo, me siento una egoísta. En su momento para mí fue difícil tomar esa decisión, aceptar que quizás no podría volver al Seireitei, pero fue distinto: yo no tuve opción. A ti te la dieron, y decidiste de todos modos marchar.

—Prométeme que… te vas a comunicar conmigo, de alguna forma. —Te ruego, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no quebrarme. Desciendo la vista al suelo por las dudas de que mis fuerzas flaqueen y las lágrimas me traicionen.

—Ya sabes que sí… lo haré. —Aseguras con cierta congoja. Sí, soy egoísta: me agrada ver que, dentro de todo, te afecta marchar.

—Renji…

—Volveré, Rukia —interrumpes—; no debes preocuparte por eso porque sabes que aunque estemos distanciados, aunque pase el tiempo, volveremos a vernos.

—Lo sé —mis ojos se empañan. No quiero llorar, no quiero arruinarlo, me he mostrado tan fuerte hasta ahora, no puedo echarlo a perder.

—Voy a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien —corriges para luego agregar con energía—: Son sólo unos pocos meses.

—No volverás —por fin revelo mi miedo, y en tus ojos noto sorpresa y algo más que no logro dilucidar.

—Sí, Rukia.

—No lo harás. —Podemos estar horas jugando a "quién es más terco". Pero tú me vences al acotar:

—Volveré… por la simple razón de que tú estás aquí.

Sonrío, y rezo para que la luz de la luna no refleje la lágrima que se escapó. La muy maldita, arruinando todo el estoicismo que aprendí de _nii-sama_.

—Cuando vuelvas —digo comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa—, espero que sea con un presente.

—Interesada —farfullas simulando estar ofendido.

…

Las flores del cerezo han caído anunciado el fin de la temporada. La mañana es helada, y te maldigo camino a la puerta senkai por el detalle.

Pondré lo mejor de mí para soportar la distancia. Ahora sé porqué me afecta cuando antes no lo hacía. Te miro y trato de hacerte entender con mis ojos cuán agradecida te estoy por las risas, por las lágrimas, por los momentos vividos. Me mentalizo en que debo creerte, en que no debo temer y ser tan estúpida: no te vas a una guerra y vas a volver.

Sin embargo me ayuda saber porqué me desespera tanto. Y es que mi corazón se abrió a ti, poco a poco, con cada década transcurrida a tu lado.

No guardo secretos contigo, no hay pensamiento que no conozcas; es raro, pero comprenderlo me ayuda a no sentirme tan afligida como ayer.

Quizás porque sé que vas a estar bien, y que cuando no lo estés, cuando te sientas un poco solo, en la primera persona en la que vas a pensar será en mí. Y a la primera persona que llamarás para chismorrear será a mí, ¿verdad?

Dicen que nada es inmutable, pero quiero que sepas que siempre seré para ti lo que soy ahora: No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado así como tú lo estuviste conmigo incluso en momentos de flaqueza.

¿Qué somos Renji? ¿Almas unidas? ¿Lo que los humanos llaman "almas gemelas"? Eres mi amigo, mi hermano, mi "amor". Sé que para ti yo soy lo mismo. Y hoy me siento orgullosa de poder decir que somos lo que somos… esto que no le puedo dar nombre.

La puerta senkai se abre y alcanzo a gritarte antes de verte desaparecer por ella:

—¡Tráeme un conejo de peluche!

—¡¿Otro más? —eso consigue hacerte voltear—Ya estás vieja para conejos de peluche.

—¡No importa! ¡Tú tráeme uno nuevo para la colección! ¡Y dulces! ¡Y róbale a Ichigo las Shonen Jump antes de que las tire!

Caminas hacia ella sin mirar atrás. No hace falta que lo hagas, sabes que estaré aquí para cuando vuelvas. Inalterable, como mis sentimientos. Tienes un lugar a donde regresar y alguien que te está esperando.

—Algo te traeré. —Es lo último que escucho de ti.

Y yo sin sospechar que volverías con un presente de esa magnitud, tú sin sospechar que sería uno de bodas.

Sin beso, te dije que sí, que aceptaba ser tu mujer. Lo demás llegó después. Quizás porque entre nosotros nunca fueron necesarias esas demostraciones, con el paso del tiempo en nuestro interior logramos saber lo que éramos, o lo que pasamos a ser luego de haber sido amigos.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por leer. _

_Y aquí va el [SPOILER] ya sé que Ichigo pierde sus poderes y que en teoría no tiene sentido que Rukia le esté gritando a Renji que les robe la Shonen Jump pero… no puedo ser la única que piense y sepa con fe ciega (?) que es provisorio. Dentro de un tiempo vamos a volver a ver al Ichigo shinigami [/SPOILER]_

_26 de noviembre de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
